


when you two are just the same aged..

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont really know why i wrote this sht, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: soonyoung realizes jihoon never calls him 'hyung'





	when you two are just the same aged..

"Call me Soonyoung hyung"  
"What?" Jihoon tears his gaze from the posters on the wall of the bus stop's shade to stare at his lover. The latter repeating what he said, clarifies what he thought he misheard. His face scrunches, "No"  
"Why? I'm older than you, so you should call me 'hyung'"  
"You're only five months older than me"  
"But you're still younger than me." Soonyoung sniffs, fixing his fluffy hat on his head. "So, come on, call me hyung"  
"No"  
"Aw, come on! Is it that hard? Just say my name but with the 'hyung'"  
"I said no"  
Silence.  
"Okay, I won't talk to you till you call me hyung"  
"What the fuck?"  
Soonyoung is really ignoring him, now looking everywhere except him.  
Their bus arrives in no time. Standing up, Jihoon pulls the taller to board the vehicle.  
The shithead didn't budge.  
Jihoon scoffs, pulling his arm, but still he remains on his seat. " _Soonyoung_ "  
"Are you two going to board or not?" The driver asks, hand on the knob, ready to close the door.  
"Yes, sir. Just—just a moment"  
Jihoon glares at the taller who has the gut to smile while fixing his padded jacket, like he's still waiting for a bus to arrive in an hour and not like right now, where the fucking bus is waiting for them. "You dimwit"  
The smaller looks around, feeling the heat go up to his neck. He prays to all Gods out there to cut his tongue right there, right now. Licking his lips, he sighs. "Soonyoung h-hyung.."  
The fucker turns to him, "Hm?"  
_Shithead_. Jihoon wants to punch him straight to the face. "Stand up already, hyung. L-Let's not make the passengers mad." He grits his teeth. "Please."  
Soonyoung blinks, then smiles. "Sure, _dongsaeng_ "

**Author's Note:**

> dont ask me what is this because i dont know either omg  
> anyways hello! im back and i just graduated from hell i mean college and that means i'm officially a jobless adult but we're still not done in our book bind so i'll try to updated asap while we're still waiting for our manu to be approved just hang in there—


End file.
